Grass And Love
by PSZ935
Summary: When Peashooter and Sunflower's relationship destabilize, Will their love still live?
1. chapter 1

**It was just an ordinary day in Plant School. Except Peashooter and Sunflower secretly had a crush on each other since first day.**

 **Peashooter was lonely, sitting on a bench.**

 **Sunflower suddenly sat beside him and held his pod And looked at him in the eyes. It was time she worked up the courage to confess to him about her "crush" on him.**

"Huh? Sunflower? what are you doing?" Peashooter asked. "Look. i have a crush on you. And call me Sunny. I like you so much too, Peas." Sunflower responded. They kissed in the lips. It was ther first kiss. "Hey, I also wondered if you'd like to go to prom with me." Sunflower said. Peashooter held her leaf arm and said "Yes."

 **2 Months later. Their Relationship Worsened and they'd usually argue. Peashooter now had his own house.**

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE?!?!"

Sunflower Screamed. "WELL MAYBE BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP ANYMORE!!!" She slapped him and He punched her. He banned her from the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

Peashooter miserably ate his breakfast, while his parents were on vacation. So was Sunflower's. "Why do i have this life? My Girl-Plant broke up with me, There's no one to comfort me and i don't have anyone to be with!" Peashooter said to himself, crying. He heard a knock on his room, While he was stil crying. A Sad Female voice said "Well you have someone now." Peashooter opened the door and saw Sunflower.. "Wait. How? I thought you don't care for me anymore?" He said. "Look. Peas. If it was anyone's fault it would be mine. I was so careless. I love you so much and i hope you do too." She sadly responded. They both smiled at each other. They moved closer to each other and sat on his bed. They felt their lips touch as they kissed for 2 Minutes. They haven't even kissed for one whole month. "Yesterday was my worst day you know. I couldn't live withouth you. You're my one and only true love." Peashooter said. Sunflower blushed and pulled him into a really tight hug. She was emitting a warm glow as well. Peashooter kissed her cheek and touched her petals. Sunflower nervously said "We've had a long lasting relationship Peas. Why don't i. "Sunny. Please remember we still have a graduation to attend." Peashooter said.

 **Graduation Day.**

 **Peashooter and Sunflower celebrated. They ate at a Restaurant where they serve lots of Fertilizer. They were eatingand enjoying everything.** "Let's split the bill Peas." Sunflower Said. "Ok Sunny. that's so generous of you." **As Peashooter was driving to their new home, Sunflower brought up a surprising topic.** "Hey Peashooter, What would happen when we get married?" She said. "I'm not sure. But what i know is we will still love each other." Peashooter lightly responded. "Well. imagine us being adressed as 'Peashooter and Sumflower Helianthus-Savitum.' That would be fine for a change." Sunflower said. Once they arrived home. Peashooter kissed Sunflower's cheek and she hugged him. They slept hugging each other on the bed.

 **Next Day**

As they woke up, They made a time capsule. they made a letter for each other that they are going to read in the future.

Sunflower wrote

"Dear future Peashooter. This is me. Sunflower from a few years ago. I hope 2 to 3 years after i wrote this, You've opened this Capsule and found this letter.

Hey Peas. Work up the courage to tell me if you want to Marry me. If i leave your house, remember the capsule and read this. I want you to give me the other letter in the capsule and tell me everything you thought about this letter. Remember that i truly loved you and i was too afraid to propose to you, Peas.

-Your True Love, Sunflower"

While Peashooter's Said

"Dear Sunflower in the future. I hope you still love me today and by the time you read this, i'll be proposnng to you already. If we argue in the future, Please remember that if you read the letter beforehand, Know that deep inside, I love you. nothing can change that Sunny. I hope you're not the old you that argued with me. I hope you're still the loving Girl-Plant i've always loved. If i kick you out of my house, i know you will do something about the capsule we dug up. I know you will Dig it up without my permission. But please. read this before sending your letter for me.

-Your True Love, Peashooter"


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Chapter

They placed the letters inside the capsule and dug it up in the backyard. little did they know the letters could heavily affect their lives in the future.

 **2 1/2 Years Later.**

Peashooter and Sunflower were arguing again since their relationship slowly de-stabilized.

They were arguing and Sunflower thought only the Capsule could solve it. She pulled Peashooter angrily as they dug it up. They read the letters and they smiled at each other. He told Sunflower "i loved you for more than a year. Our affection has always made us closer. As a sign of undying love, Will you marry me?"

Sunflower screamed in intense happiness "YES! I DO!" They felt something inside them. something like... true love. they went as close as possible to each and hugged each other tightly. He pushed her to the ground and kissed her cheek. She blushed a lot and kissed him for 15 seconds.

They just jumped to their bed, hugged for 2 hours straight. They slept and then...

 ** _THE END!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Love Cruise

**The engaged Peashooter and Sunflower kissed. She put on the ring through her leaf arm. She grabbed Peashooter and hugged him very tightly.**

 **1 Month After The Marriage**

Sunflower gave Peashooter a huge surprise.

"Hey Peas... i have a surprise for you..." She slowly pulled out 2 tickets to what seemed to be a cruise." Peashooter smiled at her "Oh... my... god..." he said Sunflower got a little nervous about this he then said "THANK YOU THANK YOU! A 2 Week Cruise to North West Suburbia!" He hugged her tightly. "Peas. i wanted to thank you for the incredible things you've done to me. You were always there for

me. And you'll enjoy it with me."She joyfully said "Y- You shouldn't have." Peashooter said. "Awwwww" Sunflower said. he blushed like... so badly and hugged her. "No way Sunny. first class? I love you." He said. she was blushing a lot and she tackled him to their bed and kissed him. He put his pod on her cheek and touched her petals. her cheeks turned red. he kissed her cheek then kissed her lips "Peas... i have more good news. the cruise is tomorrow!"

 **1 Day Later, at the boat.**

"Sunny. how can you afford this?" Peashooter asked as they entered the room. "Simple. my salary from L.E.A.F." she said. They jumped over to the bed and hugged. "Woah. Peas look at the view of the ocean!" Sunflower said. a distinct knock was heard. Peashooter opened it to see some sort of waiter bringing a tray of 2 cans of Cola and 2 Plates of Roasted Blocks Of Fertilizer, a meal very tasty yet healthy for plants. they enjoyed their meal and walked down the hall.

They came by Sunflower's sister Kara (no joke) with her husband Stephen. "Oh my gosh Peas! Long time no see!" Stephen said. "Wait? Stephen that's really you!?!? Oh my god who knew our wives are actually sisters." Peashooter said. "Hey Sunny how's life?" Kara said "The Best. Mostly because i have a husband that loves me and that i love too." Sunflower responded. "Hey Peashooter, you still shoot peas for a living?" Stephen asked. "Well... I can do this. Sunny. Kara. excuse us for a moment." Peashooter said. he and Stephen go to the firing range. Peashooter shot 2000 small BB sized peas within 20 seconds.

 **Insert Stupid Cliffhanger here**

But then...

 **Chapter 5 comes next week because school**


	5. Chapter 5: That Time We Fell In Love

A Zombie. how surprising.

 **Kara quickly shot him. She runs over to the firing range, and kisses Stephen. for a few seconds. Peashooter places his shoulder over Sunflower's shoulder as she places her head on his shoulder. They walk off to their room where they asked for lunch.**

They call the waiters via telephone (how does this ship have so much power?) "Excuse me we would like to order some lunch?" Sunflower nervously said. "What food would you like???" the waiter said. "We would like 2 colas, 2 cheesy fertilizer meals, A Hot Sauce Fertilizer Soup and Beef Fertilizer Soup." she said. "Wow Sunny how do you do that?" he said. 3 minutes and the order arrives. they savor their meal as they look at each other. after that, they return the plates and go on the laptops they brought. they play with each other on a Friday The 13th The Game LAN Server. Peashooter attacked Sunflower (in the game) as a Part 8 Jason Voorhees (yes, my favorite Jason.) She was using Jenny Myers and got killed. they giggle as the game ends...

She kisses him as they go down for some dinner in the moving ship.

But then...


	6. Chapter 5: That Time

A Zombie. how surprising.

 **Kara quickly shot him. She runs over to the firing range, and kisses Stephen. for a few seconds. Peashooter places his shoulder over Sunflower's shoulder as she places her head on his shoulder. They walk off to their room where they asked for lunch.**

They call the waiters via telephone (how does this ship have so much power?) "Excuse me we would like to order some lunch?" Sunflower nervously said. "What food would you like???" the waiter said. "We would like 2 colas, 2 cheesy fertilizer meals, A Hot Sauce Fertilizer Soup and Beef Fertilizer Soup." she said. "Wow Sunny how do you do that?" he said. 3 minutes and the order arrives. they savor their meal as they look at each other. after that, they return the plates and go on the laptops they brought. they play with each other on a Friday The 13th The Game LAN Server. Peashooter attacked Sunflower (in the game) as a Part 8 Jason Voorhees (yes, my favorite Jason.) She was using Jenny Myers and got killed. they giggle as the game ends...

She kisses him as they go down for some dinner in the moving ship.

But then...


End file.
